warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki talk:Charart/Archive1
Character of the Month?? i was thinking and i thought we should have a character of the month kinda like the featured fanfic and we should have a poll about how much people hate,like,love,dislike the character? the character can be from fanfic rp. Comments?? [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 06:38, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I like it. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:07, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I don't like it.... I''' LOVE it! So maybe start in April? If Icey "okay"s it tomorrow and we think we can pull it together we might be able to do it for March. Prickl ar {C 21:53, February 28, 2012 (UTC) YAY!!! Okay then and we should have a vote what character should be on the main page. Also can people put the right info box for all the character pages and here is the new format of the pages(until icey agrees with it ;) : Correct Info Box First Description History(Fanfic) History(Roleplay) Family Quotes (optional) Character Pixels Trivia (optional) if anyone thinks we should add more sections, plz say so!! Thx! [[User:Firestream12|۩'''FIRESTREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 03:25, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm O.K with it :) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:39, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Alright then, but we all have to help out and put those stuff above for fanfic and roleplay characters. Put the right category and on the Character Pixels, you should put this : Please do not add pictures without roleplayer's(or creator's for fanfic) permission. There are many things we have to do to improve this wiki, so lets try our best to make this wiki a great, organized, friendly, and many other positives! [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 04:49, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, we're amazing. :) I'm not going to be here all day in March 17, I have to go to a place called Science Olmipiad, from 5:00 in the morning, to 10:00 at night. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:54, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Charat approval So Icey said that only deputy or leader can approve. Firestream wants to become deputy, which is great. I thought maybe warriors/senior warriors of P:C should be allowed to suggest approval but not be able to approve. What do you all think about this new rule thing? Prickl ar 21:52, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Wait, when did I say that? ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:13, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Lightningpaw on the approval page. Well, you never said FIrestream will be eputy, but she asked and you probably will say yes. But you did say only Leader and Deputy can approve without needing other's opinions. Prickl ar 23:08, March 21, 2012 (UTC) O.K, lets go with your new rule. :) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:26, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Join Request - Ducksplash Hiya! May I join this project? 19:03, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Heronflight Hey guys! I'm not in PCA, but can you guys make a Heronflight charart? He's a white tom with a gray head and back. Thnx! ~Moss I'm on it!* Silverstar* 00:33, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Blankies I see Icy is making new blanks. Maybe, you could/should draw the blanks on paper, then scan and draw over your lines in whatever you use. Just a thought. Do you need suggestions for what the cats should be doing in each blank? I think I might be able to whip a blank up, it may take time, though Prickle! 22:44, July 11, 2012 (UTC) That's what I've been doing :) And I sort of have an idea for all the blanks in my head. Could you do the elders? They would be lying down in profile view. Thank you :D ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:46, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Profile view? I don't know that term.... Facing on their side? Prickle! 22:49, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I'd do one, but i'd suck. XDSilverstar 22:51, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Like the warriors blanks on warriors wiki, they are in the profile veiw. Profile veiw = side veiw. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:52, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Join Request There you go Icewish. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 23:26, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey. :) Um, can someone make me a Mossstar charart? Can it be a long-haired rogue, a calico with blue eyes? Nicked ear and other multiple scars (don't forget the one on her nose!!! ^-^) I want it to be in a rogue blank 'cause the rogue blank is awesome. ^-^ No one has to make this if they don't want to... I can't make my own cause I fail at shading.... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:55, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I'll have everything drawn a little later. Just wait for the leader blank. BTW, I drew this pic of Peleus today an it was pretty cool. I should have used that for the R blanks :( But Oh well. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:09, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Anything? Icy, do you have any chararts that i have to do?Silverstar 01:10, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Kit Blanks I don't think there should be a rogue/loner kit blank and a clan cat kit blank. It would make one blank short to make. Prickle! 21:52, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Also, the MCA should be just like the apprentice blank except have herbs in mouth. I could do the MCA but I'll have to wait for the apprentice blank first. Prickle! 21:54, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Nah, I like the charats to have lots of variety :) I'm trying to draw the apprentice and MCA blanks right now. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:57, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Icy, you are on of the fastest and greatest drawers of the world 8D Your drawings are so pwned Prickle! 22:16, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Approving Stuff I am not allowed to approve stuff only allowed to suggest approval, right? Prickle! 00:52, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:53, August 19, 2012 (UTC)